Sweet Temptation
by Mye-chan
Summary: O álcool afeta a mente e a memória, fazendo as pessoas se guiarem por seus instintos mais profundos... “S-Sasuke-kun! Mantenha a sua boca e principalmente os seus dentes bem longe do meu pescoço!” SasuSaku. Presente para Mitsune-chan!


* * *

Naruto Fanfiction

Gênero: Romance (SasuSaku, slight NaruHina)/Humor/Fluffy/One Shot

Sinopse: O álcool afeta a mente e a memória, fazendo as pessoas se guiarem por seus instintos mais profundos... _"S-Sasuke-kun! __Mantenha a sua boca e principalmente os seus dentes bem longe do meu pescoço!"_

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence. Se pertencesse eu não estaria nesta agonia para saber o que vai acontecer pela frente... ú.u

Pois é, eu ressuscitei apenas para vir aqui dedicar esta fic de presente de aniversário (Atrasado, sim, mas não é totalmente minha culpa... ú.u Explicações mais abaixo.) para a **Mitsune S. Black Higurashi**, porque ela merece! ;) Mitsune-chan, feliz aniversário! Este é meu presente para você, junto com um engradado contendo 6 garrafas de 2 litros de coca-cola que o Sasuke-kun irá te entregar pessoalmente! XD (Sasuke: Isso sempre sobra pra mim... ú.u)

**Aviso**: OCC ao extremo, mas creio que devidamente explicado. E levíssimas insinuações de sexo. (P.S: Devido ao tema, vou deixar a fic classificada como T. Só por precaução.)

* * *

**Título: Sweet Temptation**

* * *

-"Hum... Você é cheirosa..."

'_Kami-sama...'_

-"E sua pele é tão macia e quentinha..."

'_Por quê? Por que o senhor faz isso comigo, Kami?!'_

Eram em momentos assim que Haruno Sakura tentava imaginar como (_'Diabos!'_) ela conseguia se meter em situações como aquela.

Era certo que estando com 19 anos, tendo uma boa reputação sendo a pupila da Hokage, considerada talvez a segunda melhor médica-nin do País do Fogo, além de possuir uma beleza chamativa - com grandes orbes esmeralda e cabelos num raríssimo tom rosado, dando a ela um ar angelical e inocente que contrastava com seu corpo bem estruturado e sensual -, era normal ser abordada por onde passasse.

-"Hum... Dá até vontade de morder..."

Na verdade, era algo que Sakura enfrentava constantemente em seu dia-a-dia, sendo parte de sua rotina fugir ou se livrar de seus fãs e pretendentes indesejados...

-"S-Sasuke-kun! Pare de se esfregar em mim, por favor!"

...Mas definitivamente não era normal ser assediada por Uchiha Sasuke.

_("Sabe aquele cubo de gelo ambulante que parece ter nascido geneticamente desprovido de hormônios? Bem, esse mesmo."_)

-"Mas eu não consigo me controlar com você assim tão pertinho de mim..."

-"Ugh!" –Soltou um gemido de frustração. _'Ele quer me enlouquecer?!'_

O irônico era que se fosse há alguns anos atrás ela estaria se derretendo toda pela atenção recebida. Mas agora ela não era a mesma menininha boba e mimada que vivia correndo atrás do moreno. Havia crescido e amadurecido. Claro que sua paixão pelo mesmo não havia sumido, apenas percebera que não adiantava correr atrás de algo que definitivamente não queria ser alcançado.

Eram outros tempos e outras circunstâncias.

E, além disso tudo...

...O Uchiha estava totalmente embriagado.

Bem, se formos ver pelo lado positivo, ao menos ela estava tendo a oportunidade – provavelmente única – de vê-lo naquele estado. Quem imaginaria que o ex-vingador seria do tipo bêbado meloso e garanhão—

-"Ahh!" –Assustou-se e quase largou o moreno, que caminhava sendo sustentado com um braço em volta do pescoço do Haruno, enquanto um braço dela o segurava pela cintura; encarava-o incrédula.

'_Ele acabou de me morder?!'_

-"Hum... deliciosa, como imaginei..." –Sorria-lhe de um jeito maroto.

Kami-sama... O que ela tinha feito para merecer aquilo?

-"Vo... você! Mantenha a sua boca e principalmente os seus dentes bem longe do meu pescoço!"

-"Ahh..." –Protestou fazendo um biquinho (_'OMG! Cadê a minha câmera?!'_).- "Mas é difícil de resistir à tentação quando ela é tão cheirosa e está assim tão pertinho de mim..."

Realmente, como conseguia se meter em situações como aquela? Ah, sim, agora se lembrava perfeitamente, era tudo culpa daqueles seus (_"Malditos, desgraçados, irresponsáveis..."_) companheiros de equipe.

-

-

_Haviam ido a um barzinho comemorar o sucesso da primeira missão da volta do time 7 como equipe, após anos de separação, missões de resgate sem sucesso, combates contra membros da Akatsuki, provações e punições após a volta do último Uchiha vivo sobre a terra. _

_Entraram em um dos barzinhos mais populares e movimentados da vila, e escolheram uma mesa mais afastada para evitar eventuais fangirls e fanboys, entre outras perturbações, afinal, o time 7 composto por Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke e, por último, mas não menos importante, Hatake Kakashi, era bem popular e conhecido pela vila._

_Começaram pedindo bebidas leves, beliscando alguns petiscos, conversando sobre suas vidas e sobre a missão recém sucedida. Estava um clima agradável e descontraído, até Sakura avistar Ino e resolver colocar os assuntos (leia-se: fofocas) em dia._

_E foi nesse intervalo de tempo que a confusão se armou._

_Quando retornou à companhia de seus meninos, mais ou menos uma meia hora depois, a Haruno se deparou com aquela lamentável cena: várias garrafas de sakê espalhadas sobre a mesa, Naruto caído no chão, hora gritando hora murmurando coisas sem sentido ("Você vai ver, Teme, eu vou te mostrar meu ultra-mega-poderoso novo jutsu: Ramengan!") ou comprometedoras ("Hinata-chan... Ahh... isso é muito bom..."), Sasuke com o olhar distante – e sonhador? – totalmente perdido em uma outra dimensão e, por fim, Kakashi aparentemente alheio a tudo isso, lendo seu precioso livrinho enquanto tomava um ou outro sorvo de seu sakê._

_A médica-nin piscou algumas vezes e observou a situação chocada:_

_-"O que aconteceu aqui?" –Perguntou ao aparentemente único ser lúcido naquele local._

_O Hatake nem se deu o trabalho de mudar a expressão do rosto ou fitar a kunoichi de cabelos rosados, apenas respondeu em seu tom entediado de sempre:_

_-"Oh, nada. O Naruto apenas desafiou o Sasuke para ver quem agüentava mais tempo antes de cair e eles terminaram assim."_

_-"E você não fez nada para impedir isso?!"_

_-"Hum..." -Fez uma expressão pensativa.- "...Não."_

_Sakura estava atônita e indignada com a resposta de seu ex-sensei. Era certo que eles já eram maiores de idade e, portanto, responsáveis pelas próprias ações, mas a indiferença do Hatake a irritou. Começou a lhe dar um sermão sobre responsabilidade e compromisso, sem nem ao menos notar que o Uchiha, ao ouvir sua voz, "acordava" de seu transe e a fitava com uma expressão... "encantada" seria o termo que melhor se encaixava._

_-"Ei... você vem sempre aqui?" –Perguntou com o seu tom mais galanteador, sorrindo sedutoramente._

_A Haruno congelou imediatamente, parando o seu sermão – que, aliás, o Hatake nem prestava atenção – e encarando o ex-vingador incrédula. Piscou várias vezes e demorou alguns segundos até perceber que, não, aquilo não era um genjutsu, muito menos fruto de sua imaginação e, sim, o Uchiha estava falando com ela._

_-"Kakashi..."_

_-"Hum?" –Perguntou despreocupado, ainda com a sua atenção voltada para o seu livro._

_-"O Sasuke-kun... ele..." –Fez uma pausa dramática e respirou fundo antes de continuar.- "Ele acabou de me passar uma cantada! Barata, sim, mas ainda assim uma cantada!" –Declarou histérica e com os olhos arregalados, enquanto Sasuke permanecia sorrindo "inocentemente" sem desviar sua atenção de cima dela._

_-"...E daí?" –Parecia nem se abalar._

_-"Como assim 'E daí', Kakashi?! Estou falando de Uchiha Sasuke, lembra-se? O cubo de gelo desprovido de hormônios! Ele. Está. Flertando. Comigo! Haruno Sakura, a companheira de equipe irritante e ex-fangirl!"_

_O Hatake levantou o olhar preguiçosamente de sua leitura predileta, fitando rapidamente o Uchiha para logo desviar seu olhar para a Haruno._

_-"Bem, já era hora." –E voltou ao que fazia anteriormente, escondendo embaixo de sua máscara uma sorriso discreto._

_A médica-nin não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Será que era só ela que achava aquilo totalmente SURREAL?! Porque nem em seus sonhos conseguira protagonizar uma situação assim... Começou então a descontar toda a sua frustração em Kakashi, afinal, era culpado por não ter ao menos tentado impedir que aquilo ocorresse... Sem contar que era o único "consciente" na mesa. Mas o Hatake parecia mais interessado no que o Uchiha aprontava, e seus olhos bem treinados não perdiam um único movimento do moreno. Este, gradativamente, aproximava-se com sua cadeira para perto de onde a Haruno permanecia de pé, alheia a tudo isso._

_Então aproveitou para dar o bote._

_Sakura sentiu-se ser puxada pela cintura, e quando deu por si, estava sentada no colo de seu companheiro de equipe e paixão de infância, enquanto este permanecia com o mesmo sorriso matreiro de antes._

_-"Opa! Acho que pesquei um dos grandes..."_

_A kunoichi rosada não poderia estar mais chocada. Encarou sem palavras àqueles orbes negros que sempre a encantaram com seus mistérios por alguns segundos, até virar-se de supetão na direção do ninja mascarado, com um pedido mudo de ajuda:_

_-"Kakashi!"_

_-"Bem, acho que é melhor encerrarmos a noite por aqui." –Disse já levantando-se.- "Sakura, você cuida do Sasuke já que ele parece apreciar a sua companhia. Eu cuido do Naruto. Ja na!" –E sem esperar ou sequer permitir que a Haruno protestasse, sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça levando o Uzumaki consigo, deixando uma Sakura sentindo-se abandonada e um Sasuke mais do que satisfeito._

_-"Hum... Agora somos só nós dois..."_

-

-

E era por isso que a Haruno se encontrava naquele momento acompanhando um embriagado Uchiha até a casa deste.

Era certo que sempre quis ser o centro das atenções do prodígio. E também era certo que sempre sonhara em ouvir palavras doces vindas do mesmo... Mas não daquele jeito, não naquelas circunstâncias. Queria que ele estivesse no mínimo consciente do que estava falando. Sem contar que, aquilo tudo, suas ações e suas palavras eram tão... anti-Sasuke. E por mais defeitos que o moreno tivesse, era por aquele cara frio, reservado e carrancudo, mas que no fundo escondia um bom coração e uma alma carente, que era apaixonada.

-"Aonde você está me levando?"

-"Para casa."

-"Para nossa casa?"

-"Não, para SUA casa. E depois de te entregar direitinho, eu vou para MINHA casa."

-"Ahh... Por quê? A minha cama tem espaço suficiente para nós dois..." –Mostrou-lhe um sorriso sugestivo.

-"Sasuke-kun!"

-"Okay, okay... Como você é difícil..." –Suspirou, mas logo sorriu maroto.- "Eu gosto disso."

Sakura o encarou inexpressiva por alguns segundos, mas decidiu por permanecer calada. Aquela conversa não daria em nada...

Em poucos minutos – cheios de provocações por parte de Sasuke -, eles conseguiram chegar ao bairro Uchiha sem nenhum problema. (Exceto, claro, se descontar quando o Uchiha quase mandou alguns caras ao hospital com queimaduras de terceiro grau por estarem "_de olho em propriedade alheia_".)

A médica-nin tirou as chaves reservas que carregava – pois o moreno mal se lembrava que tinha uma casa, ou melhor dito, uma mansão – e abriu a porta de entrada principal.

-"Esta é a minha casa?"

-"É sim, Sasuke-kun."

-"Nossa, que enorme..."

A Haruno apenas revirou os olhos ante tal comentário e adentrou a residência sem nenhuma cerimônia.

-"Mas como você abriu a porta? Eu deixei ela aberta?"

-"Não, Sasuke-kun. Foi com as minhas chaves reservas."

-"Você tem as chaves da minha casa?" –Perguntou com um adorável e quase surreal ar inocente.- "Como você tem as chaves da minha casa?"

-"Você as me deu, não se lembra?" –Agora tentava, a muito esforço, levar o Uchiha escada acima em direção ao seus aposentos.- "Para que eu _'deixasse de irritá-lo batendo na sua porta irritantemente' _quando vinha visitá-lodurante o seu período de prisão domiciliar."

Sasuke então pareceu se lembrar do ocorrido, sorrindo orgulhoso de seus próprios atos, ao que Sakura apenas revirou os olhos.

-"Eu fiz isso, não fiz?"

Conseguiram finalmente chegar ao segundo andar da enorme mansão, tarefa que normalmente era tão simples para a Haruno, mas que havia se tornado tão exaustiva carregando o peso de um segundo corpo – já que o moreno parecia jogar todo o seu peso sobre ela propositalmente. Encaminharam-se para a suíte principal, onde o aposento do ex-vingador se encontrava, e, quando alcançaram a enorme e confortável cama de casal, a médica-nin praticamente largou o Uchiha sobre esta, caindo esparramada ao lado deste.

Estava exausta. Física e psicologicamente.

Fechou os olhos e tentou recuperar o fôlego e as forças antes de partir. Quando já estava com a respiração se normalizando, porém, sentiu algo que a fez quase parar de respirar: um peso sobre o colchão emoldurando a sua forma e uma respiração quente sobre a sua face. Imediatamente abriu os olhos e se deparou com um sorriso maroto e duas pérolas negras a encarando.

-"S-Sasuke-kun! O que está fazendo?! Saia de cima de mim agora mesmo!"

-"Nyaa... não quero..." –E aproximou seu rosto perigosamente do dela. A Haruno, por instinto talvez, virou-o rapidamente para o lado, fazendo com que os lábios do Uchiha se encontrassem com sua bochecha corada.

À princípio sentiu-se aliviada (e levemente decepcionada consigo mesma por deixar uma oportunidade dessas passar), mas não foram apenas os lábios quentes do moreno que tocaram o seu rosto, logo dentes arranhavam de leve sua pele de pêssego, seguida alternadamente por uma língua úmida. Sentiu uma eletricidade correr por sua espinha e todo o ar tornar-se mais denso. Teve que se segurar para não soltar um gemido de prazer diante de tal carícia, mas conseguiu forças para se pronunciar:

-"Sasuke-kun, p-pare com isso!"

-"Ahh, agora que está ficando mais divertido? Não mesmo..." –E continuou descendo beijos do seu rosto ao pescoço, passando pelo seu ouvido e dando uma leve mordiscada. Parou e respirou fundo propositalmente ali, fazendo outra corrente elétrica estalar e um formigueiro correr em seu estômago.

Kami-sama... Seria tão fácil usar sua superforça para empurrá-lo de cima de si... Se ao menos ela conseguisse se concentrar em acumular o chakra necessário para não machucá-lo e se seu corpo não respondesse tão bem ao toque suave do Uchiha...

De repente, sentiu uma necessidade enorme de corresponder às carícias, de beijar aqueles lábios que faziam maravilhas em sua pele, de acariciar com a sua aquela língua brincalhona, de roubar o ar de seus pulmões como ele fazia com os dela. E quando se deu por si, estava beijando-o como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, daquele momento, daquele roce, daquele calor. E não se sentia culpada por isso.

...Até que o ar faltou e eles tiveram que se separar.

-"Viu como é bom? É só se deixar levar... e eu farei você alcançar o céu, carinho, prometo..."

Aquela insinuação era extremamente sexy e encantadora, e a proposta era tentadora demais. Mas aquilo também a fez se lembrar dos motivos pelos quais ela não podia e muito menos devia se entregar a ele: Sasuke estava embriagado demais e, portanto, não era consciente de suas ações; e ela ainda era virgem e, sendo a pessoa romântica que era, sonhava com uma primeira vez especial.

-"Sasuke-kun, c-chega! Você não está em seu estado normal e irá se arrepender quando acordar amanhã e perceber a burrada que fez..."

O Uchiha preferiu ignorar o protesto e voltou a beijá-la tão apaixonadamente quanto da primeira vez. Passava a língua por todos os cantos de sua boca e vez ou outra mordiscava seu lábio inferior, enquanto uma mão apoiava o peso de seu corpo para não esmagar o pequeno (porém bem treinado) corpo da kunoichi abaixo de si, e a outra acariciava a pele embaixo da blusa e apertava levemente um de seus seios por cima do sutiã.

Sentiu ela abafar um gemido em sua garganta, e sorriu durante o beijo.

-"Eu nunca me arrependeria de algo que quero há tanto tempo..." –Sussurrou com a voz rouca em seu ouvido.- "Como eu poderia me arrepender se é com você que eu sonho todas as noites? Se é o seu cheiro que eu quero ter impregnado em minha cama, em minha pele; se são nos seus lábios que eu quero me afogar todas os dias? Se é você, Sakura, que ocupa os meus pensamentos a todo o momento...?"

Levantou o rosto e encarou os orbes esverdeados abaixo de si, com algo em seu olhar que a Haruno pôde distinguir como um misto entre desejo, carinho e... amor? Bem, talvez não amor, não queria se iludir e se magoar depois. Mas poderia ser paixão, e aquilo era tudo o que bastava para ela ceder ao desejo de ambos e se entregar ao homem de sua vida, em uma noite que talvez pudesse ser esquecida por ele, mas que sempre estaria presente nas memórias dela, como um tesouro, um presente... Talvez o único que receberia dele.

.:oOo:.

Acordou com os raios de sol batendo de leve em seu rosto sereno, ouvindo o canto dos pássaros celebrando o começo de um novo dia. Abriu os olhos se deparando com uma habitação que não era a sua e sentindo uns fortes braços rodearem possessivamente a sua cintura. Sorriu recordando a noite anterior, havia sido com certeza um momento memorável: o Uchiha havia cumprido com sua promessa, fazendo-a alcançar o céu não apenas uma, mas sim várias vezes.

Sentia-se leve, aliviada e feliz, como se tivesse esperado por aquele momento a vida toda, o que, de certa forma, era verdade. Estar nos braços de seu amado era tudo o que sempre sonhou. Mas agora que a adrenalina do momento passava e sua mente voltava a funcionar propriamente sem a distração dos beijos do Uchiha, uma nova onda de insegurança surgia para levar toda a felicidade que sentia... Será que o Uchiha estava falando sério? Será que ele se lembraria de algo que passara na noite anterior entre eles? Será que ele não ficaria decepcionado com ela por ter se aproveitado de um momento de pouca lucidez do rapaz? E o pior... Será que ele não a expulsaria de sua vida para sempre?

Não sabia se agüentaria a rejeição depois de tudo o que passaram, depois de toda a dedicação e tantos dias e noites que passara derrubando lágrimas, jurando para si mesma que aquela seria a última vez que choraria pelo Uchiha, tentando reprimir ao máximo seus sentimentos.

Sentiu uma angústia enorme a abater e um nó se formar em sua garganta.

Talvez...

Talvez fosse melhor esquecer o que passou entre eles e sumir dali antes que o moreno acordasse. Se tivesse sorte, ele não se lembraria de nada e eles poderiam voltar a ser apenas amigos. Ele viveria a vida dele, encontraria a pessoa certa para ajudá-lo a reconstruir seu clã e seria feliz. Ela voltaria a vida reprimida de antes e torceria de longe pela felicidade dele.

Caso ele se lembrasse de algo, poderia tentar aproveitar-se da mente traiçoeira do moreno em seu estado de embriaguez, fazendo-o achar que tudo não passara apenas de um sonho.

Ou poderia continuar ali, aproveitando mais alguns minutos a sensação de ter aqueles braços fortes a abraçando e imaginado ser amada assim como o amava... E depois enfrentar o moreno e correr o risco de nunca mais poder se perder naqueles orbes tão profundos...

Estava decidido! Precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível e garantir que pudesse permanecer ao seu lado... Nem que tivesse que ajudar a fazer o parto da futura geração do clã Uchiha.

Cautelosamente, para não despertar o moreno, desprendeu-se de seu abraço, despedindo-se mentalmente daquela sensação calorosa. Provavelmente para sempre. Estava quase conseguindo sair da cama quando se sentiu ser puxada novamente, e os braços que a abraçavam anteriormente a acurralarem contra a cama. Encarou assustada e temerosa as pérolas negras que tanto amava. A expressão séria em sua face delatava o seu aborrecimento.

-"Aonde você pensa que vai?!"

Os pensamentos da Haruno estavam a mil por hora. O que fazer?! O que dizer?! Ele queria uma explicação, queria saber o que ela estava fazendo ali na cama dele e, pelo visto, percebeu que ela pretendia escapar sem fornecer essas informações.

Sem poder se conter mais encarando aqueles orbes inquisidores, deixou que as lágrimas que tanto se esforçava em conter rolassem livres por sua face alva.

-"M-me desculpe... me p-perdoe, por favor..." –Os soluços e a angústia enroscavam as palavras em sua garganta; era o fim, só lhe restava contar a verdade.- "E-eu... A culpa foi minha, você estava b-bêbado e não sabia o que fazia e eu não d-deveria ter me aproveitado da situação..."

-"..." -Sasuke ainda a encarava sério, com um brilho misterioso no olhar que ela só pôde identificar como ódio e decepção.

-"Eu s-sei que você deve estar me odiando agora, por ter t-traído a sua confiança... E sei que o que e-eu fiz não tem perdão..." –Tentava engolir o soluço, mas era mais forte do que ela.- "Mas eu q-queria apenas que você soubesse que... tudo o que eu fiz foi porque eu ainda..." –Respirou fundo, tentando depositar todos os seus sentimentos naquela declaração, pois provavelmente seria a última que ela faria para ele.- "...eu ainda te amo."

Seguiu-se alguns instantes de silêncio, no qual a Haruno não teve coragem de encarar a face de seu objeto de afeição e este parecia pensativo, como se estivesse travando uma batalha dentro de si. Estava envergonhada e arrependida de seus atos. Naquele momento lamentava não ter ouvido a voz da razão e ter deixado se levar por seus sentimentos. Agora estava tudo perdido, a amizade e a confiança que levaram tanto tempo para serem conquistadas haviam sido jogadas fora por uma noite de prazer... Era certo que havia sido a melhor noite de sua vida, mas o preço a se pagar era muito alto.

Agora teria que encarar as conseqüências de suas escolhas.

-"Sasuke-kun..." –Começou baixo, a voz rouca por causa do choro agora um pouco mais acalmado.- "Eu sei... que você está decepcionado comigo... e que o fato de eu te amar não justifica os meus atos..." –Tentou ler o que seus orbes diziam, mas estes agora se encontravam cerrados. Resolveu continuar mesmo assim, já havia tomado uma decisão.- "E por isso eu prometo sumir da sua vida. Para sempre."

O Uchiha abriu os orbes imediatamente na menção dessas palavras. Sua expressão sempre tão ilegível agora demonstrava espanto e... medo? Não, não poderia ser isso... As janelas de sua alma estavam pintadas em um misto de sentimentos, formando uma mancha incompreensível.

-"Eu só gostaria que você soubesse que eu sempre te amarei e estarei torcendo pela sua felicidade de qualquer lugar que eu estiver."

-"Sakura..."

-"Espero que você consiga encontrar a pessoa certa para te fazer feliz..."

-"..."

-"E quero que saiba que essa noite que passamos juntos será um dos meus grandes tesouros que carregarei comigo para sempre."

Enxugou as lágrimas e tentou se levantar empurrando levemente o Uchiha de cima de si, mas se assustou ao encontrar resistência. Encarou com um olhar questionador o moreno.

-"Terminou o que tinha para me falar?" –Perguntou com sua voz firme e imponente. A garota apenas balançou a cabeça de forma afirmativa, levemente assustada.- "Bem, então agora é a minha vez."

Sakura desviou o olhar, imaginando que agora receberia a bronca e as palavras de repreensão. Imaginou que conseguiria escapar sem ouvi-las, mas pelo visto tinha se enganado. Sasuke então a forçou a encará-lo puxando suavemente com uma das mãos o rosto da médica-nin.

-"Sakura, ao contrário do que você esteja imaginando, eu me lembro perfeitamente o que aconteceu entre nós ontem à noite." –Sakura arregalou os olhos incrédula.- "E por mais que minhas ações estivessem em desacordo com o meu caráter por causa da bebida, tudo o que eu te falei era verdade. Eu não me arrependo do que aconteceu. Não por mim, ao menos. Como eu te disse, eu sempre... sonhei com esse momento, de ter você em meus braços." –Parecia ter um pouco de dificuldade em confessar-lhe essas coisas.- "Mas você merecia uma primeira vez especial, em um momento especial." –Acariciou a bochecha rosada da kunoichi abaixo de si, encarando-a com ternura no olhar.- "Você merecia alguém especial. E não eu."

Ela fez menção de protestar, mas o Uchiha a interferiu com um sorriso.

-"Mas acho que o meu lado egoísta e possessivo falou mais alto. E agora que tenho você aqui onde eu sempre quis, não pretendo deixá-la escapar assim tão facilmente." –Concluiu com um sorriso maroto.

A Haruno estava sem palavras, tudo aquilo parecia tão irreal... Mas não era. O brilho nos olhos do Uchiha denunciava muitas coisas que antes ele tentava esconder: carinho, ternura, adoração, admiração, desejo, mas principalmente... Amor. Agora conseguia distinguir perfeitamente as emoções do moreno.

Começou a chorar novamente, mas desta vez de felicidade, e abraçou-o forte. Sasuke então rolou para o lado, levando a garota junto a si, ficando por baixo dela e retribuindo o abraço.

-"Sasuke-kun, eu te amo! Te amo muito, muito mesmo! E não quero sair do seu lado! Nunca!"

Sorriu. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo sentia-se feliz e aliviado; nem quando conseguira finalmente acabar com o psicótico do seu irmão sentira-se assim. E essa era uma sensação muito boa.

Afagou os cabelos macios e cheirosos dela aspirando sua essência natural, que, como tudo nela, era doce. Aquele aroma, aquele calor... lhe transmitiam uma paz tão aconchegante...

-"Mas eu ainda estou bravo com você."

A médica-nin levantou a cabeça de seu peito rapidamente, um pouco temerosa das palavras do Uchiha. Encontrou-se com um cenho franzido e uma expressão de reprovação.

-"Se eu não te segurasse, você pretendia fingir que nada disso havia acontecido entre nós, não é?" –Sakura apenas o encarava incrédula; como ele conseguia ler seus pensamentos tão facilmente? Então a expressão no rosto de Sasuke se suavizou.- "Mas saiba que eu iria te caçar onde estivesse e a traria nem que fosse arrastada de volta para a minha cama. Entenda que Uchihas escolhem apenas uma mulher para a vida inteira, e uma vez que eu deixei minha essência em você..." –À menção disto, a kunoichi rosada corou bruscamente.- "...terá que passar o resto da vida ao meu lado."

Sakura abriu um largo e lindo sorriso. Aquilo não era um "Eu te amo", não era uma declaração de amor de modo convencional, mas sabia perfeitamente o que significava. Sua declaração de propriedade, o modo como seus olhos diziam tudo o que sua boca não expressava em palavras, o modo como a tocava, como se ela fosse uma jóia rara e delicada, o jeito suave como a beijava, tentando passar todos os seus sentimentos com aquela carícia... Tudo isso valiam mais do que aquelas três palavras.

E estava mais do que satisfeita com isso.

**

* * *

**

Owari.

* * *

**Mini Dicionário:**

Kami/Kami-sama: Deus. ("Kami" é Deus. "Sama" é o pronome de tratamento utilizado para autoridades.)

Sakê: Bebida alcoólica tradicional do Japão.

Ramengan: Mistura de "Rasengan" (o golpe do Naruto) com "Ramen" (sua comida preferida). É bobo, mas lembrem-se que o Naruto, assim como o Sasuke-kun, estava totalmente embriagado, e o Naruto seria (pelo menos nesta fic) do tipo "bêbado que não fala coisa-com-coisa".

Sensei: Professor, mestre, doutor, e variáveis.

Ja na: "Até logo", "Tchau", e variáveis.

* * *

**Backstage**

* * *

Mye-chan: "Mitsune-chan, minha companheira do crime, feliz aniversário (atrasado)! Bem, era para eu ter postado no dia 7, seu aniversário, mas o imprevisível aconteceu e fiquei sem computador por quase uma semana e sem acesso a minha fic... T-T Mas apesar do meu atraso, espero que goste da surpresa! Fiz de coração!" \o/

Sasuke: "Ah, então era por isso que você não me incomodou essa semana que passou... Você estava ocupada demais ficando histérica por causa do computador..." ú.u

Mye-chan: "Sim... Foram dias cheios de tortura sem o meu amor, sem internet, sem fics, sem nada para ler... T-T Sem contar o medo de ter perdido a fic toda... E várias outras coisas também... ú.u Mas, graças a Kami eu recuperei meu querido e a fic não sofreu maiores danos!" D

Sasuke: "Ah, que pena... Estava curtindo as minhas férias..." ú.u

Mye-chan: "Ah, claro... Do jeito que você é deve ter aproveitado para 'reconstruir seu clã', ou pelo menos ir treinando, não é mesmo? ¬¬ Aliás, cadê a Saku-chan? Estou com saudades dela..." i.i

Sasuke: "Ela está ocupada." u.u

Voz bem ao longe: "Mye-chan, socorro!"

Mye-chan: "Hum? Essa voz me parece extremamente familiar…" o.ô

Sasuke: "Tch. Deve ser impressão sua." ù.u

Voz novamente: "Socorro, Mye-chan!"

Mye-chan: "Ei, eu tenho certeza que conheço essa voz! ò.o É a voz da Saku-chan! E vem da direção da sua casa, Sasuke-kun!" ò.ó

Sasuke: "É-é claro que não, sua doida. Por que eu iria amarrar a Sakura na minha cama e prendê-la dentro da minha casa?!" –Suando frio.

Mye-chan: "Hum... deixe-me ver… Será que é porque você está com medo de perde-la para o Gaara ou para o Itachi, já que o número de fãs desses casais cresceram bastante ultimamente?" XD

Sasuke: "Humph! Uchihas não sentem medo." #ù.u#

Mye-chan: "Sei... Então traga-a até aqui neste momento, pois todos estamos sentindo saudades dela!" XD

O Uchiha pragueja silenciosamente e imediatamente some em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Duas horas depois...

Mye se encontrava dormindo, quase caindo da cadeira, quando ouve um sonoro "Poof!", que a faz se assustar e desta vez realmente cair da cadeira.

Sasuke observada-a com uma expressão entediada.

Sasuke: "Você é patética." u.u

Mye-chan: "Você!" –Aponta um dedo acusador na cara do moreno.- "Você me assustou!" ò.Ó

Sasuke: "Hn." –Sorriso arrogante.

Mye-chan: "Ora, seu..." ò.ó –Só então ela repara no corpo aconchegado nos braços do moreno.- "Saku-chan!" D

Sakura: "Oi, Mye-chan... Quanto tempo..." –Parecia exausta.

Mye-chan: "Sim, estávamos com saudades de você! Mas esse Uchiha fica te monopolizando!" –Olha torto para o mesmo.- "Aliás, por que você demorou tanto para voltar, hein? Sua casa não fica nem a 10 minutos daqui..." ¬¬ -Observa o rosto rubro da Haruno e a expressão satisfeita no rosto do Uchiha.- "Pensando bem, não precisa me contar. Eu já imagino." ú.u

Volta-se novamente para a Haruno com um sorriso.

Mye-chan: "Mas então, Saku-chan, por que você estava pedindo a minha ajuda?"

Sakura então lembra-se do motivo e seus grandes olhos verdes se enchem de lágrimas.

Sakura: "Mye-chan, o Sasuke-kun foi muito mau comigo!" T-T

Mye-chan murmurando: "Comigo ele é sempre..." ú.u

Sakura parece não ter ouvido e continua seu relato: "Ele me prendeu dentro de casa sem nenhuma coca-cola na geladeira! E não me deixou sair para comprar mais!" x.x

Mye-chan chocada: "O quê?! O.o Mas isso não é humano! Como você pôde deixar a Saku-chan sem coca! Ela poderia ter morrido!" ò.o

Sasuke irritado: "A culpa é sua e daquela louca da Mitsune que viciaram a minha namorada nesse líquido venenoso! ù.ú Agora ela não fica um dia sem 'a preciosa coca'!"

Mye-chan: "Tsc, tsc... Sasuke-kun, você diz isso porque não conhece as maravilhas da coca-cola... XD Ela faz a mágica acontecer: o dia fica mais lindo, as pessoas mais solidárias, a inspiração mais freqüente..."

Sasuke: "Okay, okay, já entendi… ú.u Eu compro mais coca pra vocês duas..."

Mye-chan e Sakura: "Yeah!" \o/ \o/

Mye-chan: "Tudo bem, mas agora você precisa entregar o presente da Mitsune-chan, lembra-se? O engradado de 2 litros de coca!" XD

Sasuke suspira: "Tá bom, já estou indo..." ú.u

Mye-chan: "Enquanto você vai lá, eu e a Saku-chan vamos colocar as fofocas em dia!" XD

Sakura: "Isso, isso! Então pode demorar o quanto quiser, Sasuke-kun!" n.n

Sasuke resmungando: "Era por isso que eu não queria que as duas se encontrassem, ela está sendo uma má influência para a Sakura..." ù.u

Mye-chan: "Sasuke-kun, pára de resmungar e anda logo! Gente, vou encerrar por aqui! Mas fiquem sintonizados, logo após virá o Omakê com uma cena cortada do especial! Kissus para todos! E bye-bye!"

Transmissão encerrada.

* * *

**Omakê**

* * *

-"Quer dizer então que o Teme e a Sakura-chan estão finalmente juntos? E tudo isso por causa daquela noite que saímos nós quatro para beber?"

-"É o que ouvi dizer." -Respondeu a segunda voz em tom entediado, sem desviar o olhar de um certo livrinho.

-"Até que enfim! Já não agüentava mais aquela tensão sexual toda! Sem contar que agora não precisarei mais cuidar de um Teme bêbado que não pára de falar de como sua Sakura é bela, de como ele não a merece, e blá-blá-blá..." -Resmungou o loiro.

-"...E assim terá mais tempo para a sua 'Hinata-chan', não é mesmo?"

-"Sim, e assim terei... Espera! Quem te disse isso?! Você anda me espionando, Kakashi?!" –Acusava freneticamente olhando para os lados, temeroso de que algum Hyuuga, principalmente um certo gênio do clã, estivesse ouvindo a conversa. Afinal, os dois namoravam as escondidas, e ninguém (ao menos era o que ele achava) sabia disso. O motivo? Os Hyuugas eram conhecidos por serem superprotetores com as mulheres do clã. Principalmente se essa mulher é a herdeira da casa principal.

-"Naruto, Naruto... Você tem muito ainda o que aprender." –Fechou o livro e sorriu, sumindo em uma nuvem de fumaça.

-"Ei, espera! Como assim?! Não me deixe falando sozinho, ero-sensei!" –Gritava a plenos pulmões, sem perceber uma áurea sombria atrás de si.

-"Uzumaki..."

O portador da Kyuubi logo reconheceu aquela voz e virou-se vagarosamente, sentindo os pêlos de seu braço eriçarem.

-"N-Neji! Que bom vê-lo por aqui!" –Sorria forçadamente, tentando esconder o temor.

-"Uzumaki... Pode me explicar o que ISTO estava fazendo no quarto da Hinata-sama?" –Revela uma cueca toda com estampas de potes de ramem.

-"N-Neji... E-eu posso explicar, não é nada disso o que você está pensando..."

-"Ah, é? E o que exatamente eu estou pensando?"

-"Err... bem..." –Recuava enquanto o prodígio se acercava mais.- "Ah! Eu lembrei que tenho um compromisso! Fui!"

E saiu correndo a toda velocidade...

-"Uzumaki, volte aqui! Você não vai escapar, pode ter certeza disso!"

...Com um furioso Neji atrás de si.

.:oOo:.

Enquanto isso, na mansão Hyuuga...

-"Ué? Onde está a roupa que o Naruto-kun me deu para costurar?"

**Owari! XD**


End file.
